


Go Go Spot Remover

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Humor, Sheldon's Spot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Gadget and his niece move into the apartment complex Sheldon, Leonard and older Penny live.
Kudos: 2
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	Go Go Spot Remover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Big Bang Theory or Inspector Gadget. This was written for a contest for one of the Big Bang Theory profiles over on Wattpad. (There are quite a few.) The goal was to write a story about what would ruin his spot forever.

New neighbors moved into the second apartment on the second floor. Raj and Howard passed a man dressed in a trench coat reading the newspaper in the lobby. Raj leaned over and whispered into Howard's ear as the two headed up the stairs. The corners of Howards mouth twisted down as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see how that's a bad thing. Perhaps he could flash Sheldon and give him a heart attack."

The two continued on their way up the stairs and passed a figure shorter then three feet. Raj blinked a couple of times as his neck twisted around to look at the figure. He leaned over to whisper into Howard's ear as they continued up to the forth floor. This time Howard's mouth twisted up into a grimace. "No. That isn't an ugly dog. A really ugly kid, but not an ugly dog." Raj leaned over to whisper into his ear again. "No. Dog's don't walk on two legs and wear clothes." Another whisper caused the shorter man to shake his head. "Well – I guess Cinnamon does wear clothes. But still..."

The two arrived up at the forth floor in time to see Leonard and Sheldon leaving the apartment. One of Howard's eyebrows rose upon, and his lips twisted up into a smirk upon seeing Sheldon stiffen up. "So – what's going on?"

"Sheldon and I are going to greet the new neighbors and invite them over for take out."

"We're changing up the routine?" Raj looked at the two in confusion.

"We're following standard social conventions, aren't we Sheldon."

Sheldon's head twitched slightly. "Sheldon's not fond of these social conventions."

Howard chuckled as he turned around to follow Sheldon and Leonard down the stairs. "I want to see ths. The guy in the trench coat wouldn't happen to be one of your new neighbors?"

"Trench coat?" Sheldon's tension quickly left. "Do you think he's some kind of spy?"

"That's as likely as the ugly kid Raj and I saw being an ugly dog."

The four arrived at the second apartment on the second floor, and Leonard reached up to knock on the door. The door opened and none of the four men spoke as they saw Penny standing there. Leonard smiled at her. "What are you doing here Penny?"

"I came to greet our new neighbors like you guys are doing. The girl's name is also Penny."

"Don't tell me there is now a mini Penny." Sheldon flinched as one of his eye's twitched."

"Yeah. There is. She's pretty hip actually. I've not yet met the rest of her family yet though. Anything you guys need?"

Raj leaned over and whispered into Howard's year. "No. It isn't appropriate to invite a girl into an apartment to eat take out with a bunch of older men."

Penny said something to the younger Penny inside the room before leaning forward. "She says meeting some of the neighbors is all right. Should I though tell her that two of you actually aren't neighbors but just creepy guys hanging around?"

"Could you please leave out the creepy part? And isn't one of her family members the man in a trench coat down in the lobby and the creepy kid that looks like a dog."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Her uncle is waiting for some more of their things."

"Well – we're going and getting take out." Leonard titled his head. "What do they want."

"They need to pay for their own stuff." Sheldon piped up only to find himself nudged in the ribs.

"I'll call you on the phone letting you know what they want. They can stay in my apartment until you guys get back."

The door closed and Sheldon looked at Leonard. "I thought there would only be one new neighbor, and they could sit in for Penny because she never pays for her food. Now we have two Penny's. Why do we have to deal with these social conventions."

**M**

Sheldon settled down into his spot with his food with a smile on his face. The enjoyment of the comfort found in his spot was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door, and older Penny appeared at the door. "I brought them over. And yes – her uncle was the person who was dressed in a trench coat."

Raj leaned over to whisper something into Howard's ear causing the other man to frown. "That's not a good time to bring up what I said about the man flashing Sheldon."

"What did you say about the man flashing me?" A frown spread across Sheldon's face as the feeling of dread over came him. "Is he some kind of spy."

Older Penny was closely followed by a younger girl. The corner of the girl's mouth twisted down. "Spy? Why would anyone be a spy. That's... um... one of the most ridiculous things I've heard."

Howard watched as the other two came into the room and noticed the short figure. "Wait... is that a dog?"

"Dog?" The younger Penny's eyes widened.

Sheldon looked at the short figure. "I think it is a dog, but that can't be as said dog is waling on two feet and that defies reality. Unless of course this is some kind of alternate universe."

"My name is..."

Younger Penny interrupted her uncle. "John Brown."

The man continued. "What happens to be your occupation my good man? I'm an inspector."

"As in rat inspector?" Howard piped up.

"No. An inspector inspector."

Sheldon's mouth quickly opened as the invitation to speak about his work came. The man in the trench's eyes glazed over while both Penny's looked on without amusement. The younger Penny crossed her arms, and Sheldon finally ended his words with, "... but I bet you don't understand anything I said. You're rather young aren't you?"

"I actually understand what you're talking about quite well actually. I don't see the point in _being_ a theoretical physicist rather then a practicing one."

"Excuse me?" Sheldon quickly went into the many ways his work could be applicable to the real world.

Younger Penny tapped her foot. "How do you know someone hasn't already figured how to do those things in real life?"

"Again... excuse me? We would know if someone came up with a way to use a transport device. What is the point of discovering something as a scientist if one doesn't share it with the world?"

"Why would someone want to share a secret which could potentially destroy the world."

Sheldon blinked a couple of times before standing up to walk into the kitchen area with his food. His eye suddenly twitched. He leaned over to whisper into the ear of the short person who came with them. "I don't like mini Penny." Said person mumbled something Sheldon couldn't understand, and he twisted his head around to stare at the person. He blinked a couple of times. "Leonard... I really think this is a dog."

Sheldon's eye twitched a couple of more times before turning to look at the man dressed in a trench coat. The man placed his hand's together. "Thank you so much for inviting us over. How about some chips and dip?"

"Chips and dip? I didn't see you bring any over?" Leonard leaned back in his chair.

"That's all right.

"Uncle..."

"Go, go Gadget Chips and Dip,"

A strange feeling came over the room as the top of the man's hat opened up and a bowl of chips and dip came out attached to a couple of arms. Sheldon felt his eye twitch some more as he and the others watched as the chips and dips went flying through the air from the strange cybernetic contraption, and landed where Sheldon was speaking. Raj chuckled. "Hey. Sheldon was right. Your new neighbor is a spy."

Sheldon's eye twitched some more as his body froze unable to do anything. The man in the trench coat looked at the mess he made. "I'm sorry. Let me clean this mess up. Go, go Gadget Spot Remover."

The hands didn't bring out a spot remover, but instead brought out a flame thrower. Those on the couch quickly dodged to the side as the flame thrower aimed right at Sheldon's spot. The dog – for it really was a dog – suddenly ran forward with a fire extinguisher, and put out the flames. Sheldon on the other hand felt his eyes roll back into his head, and suddenly he blacked out.


End file.
